An instrument unit is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,428. The cover is arranged in front of the instrument. Directly in front of the cover is a darkened area, which is arranged so that the eye of the driver only sees reflections of this darkened area. Because of this, interfering light influences can be largely avoided.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to largely exclude interfering light influences. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.